


The Erotic Grope Fest

by raykkenoha



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Erotic Grope Fest, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Genderqueer Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Experimentation, Simon's POV, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/raykkenoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz said that his relationship with Simon is not the 'erotic grope fest' he was expecting, what will Simon do when he learns about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Erotic Grope Fest

**SIMON**

It is snowing, and I am forcing myself to do an assignment for my uni class. It is Saturday afternoon, Penny is busy talking to Micah via Skype and Baz is doing his shift at Starbucks.

I sigh and look at the clock, noticing that Baz’s shift will end in three hours, so I could go there and try to finish studying while ogling at him. It’s better to study when I’m near him, I don’t know why. Maybe because I feel better whenever he is around.

I go to Penny’s room so she can spell my wings and tail invisible; Micah waves at me excitedly and announces that he will come visit us next summer, Penelope looks giddy with that (she will never admit it, though).

When I get to Starbucks I perch myself in a table in the back, because there my wings and tail won’t bother any passer-by. I take my textbooks and laptop out of my backpack and arrange them on the table absently, looking around in search of my boyfriend.

Baz is working behind the counter today, his hair is pulled into a bun and I unconsciously lick my lips. Someone laughs next to me and I realise Lys – Baz’s co-worker – is looking at me in amusement.

“What will you get today, Simon?” they ask, “Baz is not on the menu, but we can make some exceptions for you,” they wink and I flush.

I order my usual and they wink at me before going to fetch my order. They say something to Baz. He looks at me and I smile, he smiles back before turning his attention back to work.

“You know, you are too cute,” Lys says when they bring my order. “I totally get why Baz dates you, I just don’t know where he got the idea that dating you would be an ‘ _erotic grope fest’_ ,” they laugh and I frown.

“What?” I ask, confused.

“I am just saying that you’re a cinnamon roll,” they say earnestly, “I’d never imagine you’d be the groping type, I don’t know where Baz took that idea from.” They raise an eyebrow at me, “Did you grope your first girlfriend much?”

I flush, still not understanding where that groping talk came from, and shake my head.

“What did Baz say to you about groping?” I finally ask.

“Well, he said that he thought dating you would be an erotic grope fest, but apparently it isn’t,” they laugh. “Who says ‘erotic grope fest’ anyway? For fuck’s sake, Baz is insane,”

I swallow, feeling suddenly cold in spite of the warm temperature inside Starbucks.

“Is he, um, unhappy with the lack of... um, groping,” I feel my face burning, “in our relationship?”

“What?” Lys asks, looking at me and apparently deciphering what I am thinking. “No, of course not,” they say, ruffling my hair affectionately. “He loves you, silly!”

I nod, but I don’t feel very reassured, so I just pay them, grab my things and leave.

* * *

After spending the day in bed (pointedly ignoring my assignment), I decide to talk to Baz about this groping thing.

We are dating for almost a year, does he want to takes things to the next level? He never talked to me about wanting to have an erotic grope fest, so, really, what am I supposed to do?

I  _never_... Did  _anything_... With anyone.

Agatha didn’t push me to do anything (she probably  _didn’t want_ to do anything with  _me_ , anyway), and, even though Baz and I sleep together a lot (like five to seven times a week), we never did anything.

I mean, I did get hard for him, obviously _,_  it’s  _Baz_ ; he doesn’t even need to be touching me for me to get hard for him (just thinking about his smile, his canines, his hair, his throat, his chest, his thighs, his piercing eyes and his delectable grey-pink lips makes me hot). And he got hard for me too, I know because I felt it, pressing against my thigh or my hips, and that only made me  _harder_.

But every time that happened we would stop; Baz never tried to take things further and neither did I, because I didn’t have the courage to and didn’t know if I wanted to, so how am I supposed to know he wants more??

I huff exasperatedly, feeling extremely frustrated, and curl myself inside my wings to try to sleep.

* * *

I feel someone poking at my wings and I open my eyes; Baz is next to the bed, clad in his pyjamas and smiling at me. I smile lazily back at him and stretch one of my wings, letting Baz settle in the bed comfortably beside me. He hugs my midsection and strokes my sides.

“What time is it?” I ask, closing my eyes again and covering both of us with my left wing. My hand goes to his face and I stroke his cheek; he hums and I smile.

“It’s late,” he scoots even closer and kisses my lips chastely. “Go back to sleep,”

“Mm’okay,” I say, barely noticing that he pressed his forehead against mine before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I don’t even need to open my eyes to know that Baz is staring at me. When I open them and confirm my theory, he smiles and leans in for a quick kiss.

“Good morning,” he says and gets up, heading to the bathroom; I follow him there.

“I need to talk to you,” I tell him after we finish brushing our teeth. He raises his eyebrow at me, heads to my bedroom and sits on the bed.

I sit by his side and bite my lip. He looks nonchalant but I can see through him and I know that he is anxious.

“I love you,” I say and his eyes lose a bit of the anxiety. I fidget with the hem of my pyjama shirt.

“Okay,” he says, subtly prompting me to continue talking.

“Um, I was talking to Lys,” I start, “and they told me that... Um, you think our relationship wasn’t the erotic grope fest you thought it would be,” I say in a breath. 

Baz’s cheeks flush a little and he snorts.

“Bloody Lys,” he mutters under his breath.

“So I was wondering if you are... Um, not... Happy?” I ask and he frowns at me. “What I’m trying to say is, do you...” I feel my cheeks burn. “Do you want to... You know...” I feel like my whole body is burning with embarrassment right now, “Want to do...  _Things?_ ” I wiggle my eyebrows ridiculously and want the earth to swallow me whole.

Baz’s cheeks are beet red.

“Um,” he swallows. “I am happy with our relationship,” he says and I feel relieved. He bites his lip and stares at me, hesitating. “I want to,” he says.

I feel my stomach flutter and my body get warmer.

“I want to do... Things,” he says, looking into my eyes, “with you.”

I nod and his hands find mine, he squeezes it and smiles.

“But only if you want to,” he says earnestly.

“I want to,” I say quietly. “I just... Don’t know exactly what to do.”

“Me neither,” he laughs abashedly. “But we can go slow, start with easy stuff,”

He looks hopeful right now and I wonder if he wanted to have started those easy stuff earlier in the relationship. I decide to be a not-so-terrible boyfriend from now on and try to make Baz tell me what he wants, and maybe I should start telling him what I want, I mean, that’s what relationships are about, right? We will have to have a conversation regarding communication issues between us. Later, though.

“Okay,” I say. “Do you want to start now?” I ask, leaning into him.

“I’d love to,” he closes the distance and kisses me. His hands are still holding mine, and he rubs his thumbs lazily on the back of my hands. 

During the kiss, we manage to lay down on the bed, me on top of him. His hands are now tugging at the hem of my shirt, pulling it up, and I oblige, breaking the kiss and taking it off.

I am on all fours in top of him; I love this position, specially when he is looking at me with that dazed expression on his face. I lean down and kiss him again, licking his lower lip and biting it before pushing my tongue in his pliant mouth. He moans and wraps his arms around my neck, trying to pull me down. I do not oblige this time; I make him rise his head to meet me during the kiss.

With one of his hands he reaches my hair, caressing it lightly before tugging on it; I gasp, he laughs softly against my mouth and bites my lip. His other hand leaves my neck and strokes my chest; it finds a nipple and squeezes it. I moan and he laughs again before using the hand on my head to pull me in for another kiss.

The fingers that squeezed my nipple do it again and then twist and pull and do it again and again and again before going to do the same on my other nipple. Since Baz won’t let my lips go too far away from his, all my moans and whimpers are swallowed in the kisses.

After molesting my nipples, Baz’s perverted hand goes down and breaches my pyjamas pants. It stays there, half in, half out, and Baz finally draws back.

“Can I?” he asks.

I nod, panting and feeling my heart pound harshly in my chest in anticipation as I feel his hand go down and his fingers wrap around my cock.

“Oh,” is all I manage to say as he jerks it experimentally. He mutters something under his breath and suddenly something slick and slightly cold is on my cock and I wince.

“Sorry,” he says and jerks faster; I close my eyes, reveling on the sensations. 

The slick thing is not cold any more, and it actually helps in what he is doing to my cock. I look at him and realise he is looking at me in awe, so I lean down and kiss him. When I draw back I bite his lip and pull on it lightly; I love to make his lips redden.

I shift over him so I can support myself in only one elbow, Baz slows his movements and frowns at me. I squirm and he laughs. I scowl at him, but before he resumes the perfect pace he was going at before, I spit on my free hand. Twice.

He frowns at me.

“What are you–,” before he finishes his phrase I’m already reaching for his pyjama pants. His hand stills around my cock.

“Can I?” I ask, feeling a bit terrified, yet overexcited with the prospect of doing to Baz what he is doing to me. To make him feel as good as I’m feeling.

“Okay, yes,” he rasps out and now I am the one who laughs.

My hand enters his pyjama pants and I wrap it around his cock. It’s weird to hold another cock, but it feels good. His cock is soft, stiff and feels heavy in my hand, I can’t say if it’s bigger or smaller than mine, though its girth is wider, but I don’t think that none of this matters much.

I stroke it, trying to spread the spit through the shaft, and Baz moans, his face is scrunched up and he looks lustfully at me through his lashes. I feel a rush of power run through my body, one stronger than the one I feel when I’m on all fours over him, making him reach up and kiss me.

As I am appreciating this sensation, Baz does something unexpected: he takes his hand out of my hair, shoves his pyjama pants down, spreads his legs and hooks one of them on my waist.

It gives me more space to fondle his groin, so I reach lower and grab his balls, kneading it in my hands experimentally. Baz whimpers, grabs my hip with one hand as his other one tightens around my cock, eliciting a gasp out of my mouth.

We stare at each other. He licks his lips and I notice that his fangs are out. He looks away, ashamed. I bow down to pamper his face with kisses (if I try to kiss his mouth he will probably hit me).

He whimpers again and resumes stroking my cock. I move my hand from his balls to his cock and give sharp tugs, trying to imitate what he is doing to me. It’s messy and I can’t get a good rhythm, but Baz doesn’t seem to mind and is apparently enjoying as much as I am.

Since I can’t kiss his mouth, I kiss his chin, nibble his earlobe, and then I suck his throat. He pulls my hair, not strongly enough to pull me away from him, so I guess he liked it and I suck his throat again then bite it lightly.

He growls and bucks his hips up to meet my tugs. He quickens his jerking too, and soon there’s fire coiling in my belly and I feel like I’m going to explode... But in a  _good way_.

His moans are louder now and he is gasping and writhing underneath me. I believe I am probably making the same embarrassing noises, but I can’t bring myself to care as I feel something warm and sticky coat my hand and Baz’s face scrunch up into what might be his best grimace ever; his mouth is open in an ‘O’, his eyes are rolled and his whole face is in a wonderful shade of pink.

His fingers tighten in my hair, but I don’t mind, and I feel the explosion in me getting closer and closer; he jerks my cock some more and I bury my face in the curve of his neck with a groan, feeling blinding pleasure take over my mind and body as I spurt my release in Baz’s hand.

I bite his throat again and he inhales sharply. I lick a trail from the abused flesh to his jaw, and I promptly nip it before rising to meet his gaze. He is looking at me with an awestruck expression and I smile.

“Um, I–, that–, um” he eloquently says and I chuckle.

He tries to scowl at me but ends up laughing. I rub our noses together and get on my knees between his legs before taking my sticky hand from his genitals.

“Shower?” he asks, taking his hand away from my spent cock and I flush, feeling shy with what we just did. He raises his eyebrows but says nothing.

“Shower.” I agree.

We go to the bathroom in an awkward yet comfortable silence. Entering the bathroom, Baz uses a spell to make my wings and tails settle comfortably inside the stall and I thank him.

We stare at each other for a moment; we never showered together, and I’m not sure if that’s what he wants.

“Shower?” he asks again, and I wonder if that’s his way to ask me to go in with him.

I nod and take his hand, pulling him inside the stall with me. He sends me a nervous close-mouthed smile, his cheeks are full and I guess that after this he will have to go hunting.

* * *

During the shower, we wash each other and I finally allow myself to touch and grope parts of Baz’s body that I have only imagined. I made him turn around and discovered that his butt, aside from having a perfect round-shape, is pale and soft; and for some reason I was very tempted to kiss and suck and bite it (I didn’t, but someday I might ask Baz if he’d like me to).

As I knead his butt and caress the crease of his arse, he lets out these little whimpers and gasps that make my insides turn to mush and blood run down to my cock once again. Before I delve deeper and probe at his arsehole, he turns around, panting, and holds my wrists.

I take a proper look at his cock; it is pink, long and thick, its head is almost purple and there is a bit of pre-come leaking from the slit. On instinct I fall on my knees and stare at it; Baz lets go of my wrists and moans as I cover my teeth with my lips and slowly let his cock enter my mouth.

I don’t move, I just let it rest on my tongue while the bitter taste permeates my mouth. I look up and Baz’s gaze is one of pure desire.

I place one of my hands on one of his arse cheeks to support myself; the other one I use to caress the inside of his thighs as I try to get more of him inside of my mouth.

As his cock hits the back of my throat and I draw back a bit because of the awkward sensation I got, he lets out a shuddering groan. I put one hand on the expanse of skin I can’t reach and bob my head, caressing his erection with the flat of my tongue as I do so. Baz drops his hands to my head to steady himself, but he doesn’t pull nor grab my hair.

I try to match the movements of my hand with the bobbing of my head and I guess I’m doing quite a good job if the way Baz’s body is writhing and he is letting out those delicious whimpers is something to go by.

After sometime I feel my jaw ache and draw back completely with a slurp noise. Baz moans with the loss. I take a deep breath and keep jerking his cock with my hand before diving back again.

I go slowly this time, pulling the foreskin back with my thumb and forefinger before licking the slit and then swirling my tongue around the head before sucking it inside my mouth and hollowing my cheeks.

Baz writhes and whimpers under my manoeuvrings; I feel fire pooling low in my abdomen and realise that, somehow, I’m getting off only by sucking Baz.

“Simon, I–,” I look up, and as I’m trying to let Baz’s cock go deeper inside of me he suddenly comes with a deafening growl.

Whilst the bitter fluid fills my mouth, I try to swallow but end up choking and a bit of his come trickles down from the corners of my mouth. I give a last suck on his over-sensitized cock and he growls again, face twisted with pleasure. I wait for Baz to open his eyes and he looks down at me with an expression that is a mixture of pure bliss and concern. I smile at him and hold onto his hips to get up.

I lick at the remains of come from my lips and Baz flushes.

“I’m hungry,” he says, turning his face away as I tiptoe to try and kiss him.

I sigh and he smiles apologetically, raising one hand to my face to swipe come from my chin with his thumb. His other hand goes to my forgotten erection and I let out a surprised cry.

“I forgot about it,” I rasp out and he smiles, jerking my cock quickly and efficiently as I hook my arms around his neck for support.

The pleasure shatters my body once again, but this time all I do is moan lowly and bite Baz’s collarbone. He grunts, but otherwise doesn’t stop me. I lick the bruise and look up at him.

He leans down and gives a quick peck on my nose before walking back and pulling me with him so that our mess can be washed away by the spray of water.

“I love you,” I say once again as we start to shower _properly_.

“I know, Snow,” he says, a playful smirk on his face, “I know.”

* * *

“So, I’ve heard that there has been a new development in your relationship,” Lys says the next time I go watch Baz at his work.

I flush and they laugh.

“Baz didn’t tell me anything, though,” they say and I frown. “Penny was here yesterday complaining about two moaning wankers,” they wink.

“I’m gonna kill Penny,” I mutter, feeling my face get hotter as the seconds pass with Lys still staring at me.

I look up to meet Baz’s eyes staring at me from the other side of the shop. He smiles sheepishly and shrugs. I shake my head and return the smile. Lys observes the exchange with a knowing grin.

“So,” Lys says and I look back at them, they are staring at me with an overly amused expression, “what will you get today, Simon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was supposed to be only a little smutty drabble, but I can't control myself, so it's this 3k+ thing now, haha.  
> Btw, if you haven't noticed, Lys is the genderqueer character and I included them because... Idk, I felt like it.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic; kudos and comments are always appreciated! xx


End file.
